A Christmas Party to Remember
by Abby'n'Mgeek1255
Summary: It was the night of the LightMan annual Christmas party celebration but someone was missing? Gillian Foster was home sick with a bad cold. Will she miss out and be stuck by herself feeling miserable or will  she will she have a Christmas Party to Remember


**Disclammer : I do Not own the characters of Lie to me or the show. i would like to but i will keep dreaming over that!**

**AN : Hey guys. this is just something that came to me while watching an episode of Lie to me!hope that you like it. please review**

**Thanks**

**Abby'n'McGeek1255**

**xoxoxo**

* * *

It was the night where everyone could let down their hair and have some fun. It was a time for celebrations, a time where they could all say thank you to each other and it was a time for Giving.

Colleges were arriving with Ria Torres welcoming them to THE LIGHTMAN GROUP annual Christmas party celebration. It was supposed to be fosters job but she was no where in sight.

Ben Reynolds and Eli Loker were talking to one another sharing memories on the year.

Emily Lightman was found standing in front of the Giant Christmas Tree that was in the foyer. She was admiring her decorating skills. Just then Emily felt a hand around her waist and without turning her head to see who it was, she knew that it was her father Dr Cal Lightman standing next to her. He kissed her and hugged her tighter while admiring his daughter's cleaver talents.

"You have done an amazing job love, and what an amazing dress that you are wearing tonight" he told her as Emily now turned to face her father.

"Well it better be, it cost 300 dollars of my money" he told her with a laugh as Emily spun around showing off her red glittery dress that came just above her knees. Strapless she finished it off with a classy cardie.

"Thanks dad. This party is amazing but something doesn't feel right" she told him.

"What do you mean love?" Cal asked his daughter just as Ria walked over to join the pair at the Christmas tree.

"Lightman, do you know where Foster is? She was supposed to be welcoming the guests but I got stuck doing it" Ria told him.

"I have no bloody idea, where she is" cal said.

"I know where she is" Loker said walking over to the group with Reynolds next to him.

"Yep and where is that Loker?" cal asked him looking at the man.

"She is home sick with a bad cold" Loker told everyone.

Cal looked at everyone in front of him and then looked around the feisty office. Gillian is not one to miss out on this event. This was her favourite. She had always looked forward to this event from the start of the year when she sat in cal's office with Emily going over everything that needed to be done for it.

"Right" Cal said as he went over to the chair and grabbed his coat.

"Im going to go over to Fosters and see how she is going. Em I want you to get a lift home from Reynolds here and you two" he said looking at Eli and Ria

"Well you two are in charge so have fun" he said with a smile as he kissed his daughter and then headed down the hall, saying hello to all of the colleges and leaving THE LIGHTMAN GROUP.

"Bye dad" Emily called out watching him leave.

"Classic Lightman" Eli said earning a hit on the arm from Ria.

…...

An hour later Cal was standing out the front of Gillian's house in the icy snowy weather carrying two bags. One was Christmas food and drinks while the other was a present for her.

As he got to the door he knocked on the door.

"Foster" he called as he tried the door handle and by his surprise it was open.

He then opened the door and went inside, shutting it behind him and making sure to wipe his shoes on the mat. He took off his coat and hung it up on her hook. As he turned around to face the hallway he breathed in her sent. It smelled like her and he loved it.

"Gillian" he called again but there was no answer.

For a while the whole house was silent and only the Christmas lights and decorations could be seen up in her home but just then Cal heard a chest cough to what had appeared to be coming from the living room.

He then followed the cough and as he came to the entrance to the living room, he stepped in and that's when he saw her.

There lay Gillian Foster. Her hair was pulled back in a messy bun. She was covered and rugged up with a blanket and a pillow, snug on the couch. On the ground was a bin that was full of used tissues and laying on the couch with her was two full boxes of tissues. Her eyes were closed and cal could hear her heavy breathing that was coming from her mouth.

"Oh love" he said as he made his way into the living room and over to Gillian who was on the couch. As he got to her he then put the two bags down on the floor next to him and then he moved closer to Gillian. He could see her nose was bright red from all the tissues. She looked like Rudolf the red nose reindeer.

All of a sudden Gillian slowly opened her eyes and saw that she had a visitor.

"Cal, what are you doing here?" She asked. Her voice sounded all blocked up.

"I came to look after you love" he told her with his mischievous grin of his.

"But shouldn't you be at the Annual Christmas party "she asked him followed by a chesty cough.

"Yeah I should be at the great Christmas party. "He told her.

Gillian laughed as she brought her hand out from underneath the blankets, brought a tissue that was in her hands to her mouth and coughed.

"Don't remind me cal, of the Christmas party that I am missing" she said as she looked at him.

"If you thinks' it's so great, then why are you here with me then there?" she asked him.

" cause the thing is Darl, when someone told me that you were sick, I thought that I would come down here and we could have our own little Christmas party together" he said with a smile which made Gillian smile with him.

" now you stay here and I'll go make something for you to feel better" he said as he now stood up and only grabbed one of the bags that he had brought with him and now went into the kitchen.

A couple of minutes later Cal returned with two cups in his hand. As Gillian watched as Cal walked over to her, trying not to spill the contents of the cup, she tried to sit up getting a wave of cool air. Making room for him to sit down, she took her hands out from underneath the blankets as cal sat down. As he did he handed her one of the cups.

"I made you a cup of Tea with a hint of Cinnamon" he said as Gillian took the cup from him and then took a sip. Closing her eyes as the contents rushed and slid down her throat.

"How are you feeling love?" cal asked him taking a sip of his coffee.

"Better, thanks" she said still sounding blocked up.

." I bet Em looks stunning in her dress" she told him as she sat her mug on the table in front of her.

Cal set off a small laugh. "Yeah she better, that dress cost $300 dollars of my money. She looks absolutely stunning. You would have loved to have seen her" cal said with a smile.

Gillian smiled as she coughed another chesty cough again.

"Awww. I wish I was there then instead of being sick here." Gillian said as she rested her throbbing head on to the pillow. She had felt a bit dizzy since this thing came on.

Cal looked at her and smiled.

"I know what will cheer you up love" he said as he now got out the bag from sitting next to him. Sitting a bit more up now, Gillian looked at the bag and smiled.

"Cal you didn't have to get me anything" she said as she took the bag off cal.

"Don't be silly love, now I think that you should open up your little present" he said with a cheeky smile.

Gillian looked at cal and then her eyes returned to the bag that was in her hands. As she did she now opened her bag to find a feisty red, orange, dark yellow and dark green scarf. She smiled as she picked up the scarf and felt the softness in her hands.

"Oh cal" she said as she looked at her present.

"Have a look at the end of it" he told her.

Gillian now turned it over and found the end. As she did she saw that there was writing on it.

"Dear Gillian Foster, Merry Christmas. Love Cal Lightman" the words said in bold.

Gillian smiled at cal.

"Thank you cal" she said.

Cal returned the smile and watched her as she was about to place her present back in the bag but as she was about too, she was surprised to find that there was a second present in the bag. For a brief moment she looked up at cal and then her hands reached into the bag and grabbed out the small rectangle shaped black box.

Slowly she opened up the lid of the box and found a small silver bracelet and on the bracelet was her name engraved on it. 'Gillian Foster'

"Oh cal, it's beautiful" she said as she got it out of its box.

Once it was out, she handed her bracelet to cal to put it on. The bracelet went on at ease and it looked Gorgeous on her.

"Thank you but you didn't have to get me anything" she told him

"Foster, don't be silly. I wanted too" Cal replied to her.

Gillian smiled at him and then looked down at her bracelet. Cal now took this opportunity to ask her to dance.

"Care to dance with me Gillian?" he asked her as he now stood up and went over to her cd player. While over there he sorted through her cd's until he found a Christmas one in her pile. Getting it out of its case cal now put it in the CD player.

"Cal, I don't think I should with the way I am and besides when I stand up im probably likely to collapse onto the ground since im dizzy from this cold" Gillian told him as she grabbed another tissue from her box and blue her nose.

"Don't worry love. I will help you and you can hang on to me" cal said as he now pressed play on her cd player and the song " let it snow" played through her speakers.

Cal now walked over to Gillian and held out his hand for her.

"Come on Gil, what do you say? Would you like to dance with and old fellow like me" cal said with a cheeky grin.

Gillian smiled. "I would love to dance with you Cal" she said as she now grabbed cal's hand, took the blankets off her and stood up. Shivering as she did from the cold air. Cal immediately grabbed a blanket from the couch and placed it around her.

Feeling allot dizzy now that she stood up. Gillian stumbled on her feet but just as she felt like she was really going to fall, cal grabbed his hands on her waist steadying her on her feet as he kept the blanket around her and Gillian placed her hands around his neck.

"Better" cal said as he stared into her red eyes.

"Much" Gillian replied as the two of them started to sway slowly to the music.

Dancing cal looked down at her and saw that she was wearing her fleecy pjs. They had rabbits on them with Christmas hats on them. Around the bunny's the words 'merry Christmas'.

"Defiantly getting into the Christmas spirit there love" he said with a sence of humour.

Gillian looked down at her pjs and then her eyes met his again.

"You know that Christmas is my favourite time of the year cal and besides, these are one of my warmest pjs and I love bunnies" she replied to him.

"I'll make sure that I keep that in mind Darl" he said as Gillian now leaned her head on cal's shoulder.

While dancing Cal and Gillian made their way into the hallway. Now realizing that they were in the hallway and not in the lounge room anymore, Cal suddenly looked up at the roof and got a surprise. As he looked back down at Gillian he smiled.

"Hey Gil," cal said as Gillian lifted her head off of cal's shoulder and looked into his eyes.

"Look up" he told her and Gillian did. As she looked up she got a surprise too and a huge smile crossed over her face.

"Missile toe" she replied to him as she now brought her head back and looked at Cal.

"That's right love" he said as he leaned into her and gave her a slow and gentile kiss. Slowly pulling away Gillian stared into his eyes.

"Cal, you shouldn't. You don't want to end up sick like me" Gillian tried to re ensure him

Cal smiled at her.

"I don't really care to be honest if I get sick or not. The main thing that I care about is you love" he told her.

Gillian gave him a warm smile as the two of them leaned in together and shared a long and wonderful Kiss.

Gillian had to admit. This was defiantly was Christmas party to remember.


End file.
